


Самая классная в мире девчонка

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об опасностях игры в детском спектакле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая классная в мире девчонка

  
**Название** : Самая классная в мире девчонка  
 **Автор** : fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия** : сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** миди, 6 220 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** kid!Джон Уотсон, kid!Шерлок Холмс, Майкрофт Холмс, Гарри Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен, преслеш, слеш за кадром  
 **Жанр:** романс, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Об опасностях игры в детском спектакле.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Самая классная в мире девчонка"

  
  
  
  
Джон барабанил пальцами по спинке впереди стоящего стула, стараясь игнорировать голоса сестры и мамы. Отпуск начинался так себе.  
  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли?  
  
— Гарриет, успокойся.  
  
— Ну мам, это глупо, это детский спектакль, что мы, черт возьми, здесь вообще забыли?  
  
— Не говори «черт возьми».   
  
— Я лучше вещи разложу и по берегу пройдусь. Идем, Джон.  
  
— Немедленно сядь, скоро начнется.   
  
— Это средневековье какое-то…  
  
— Это традиции, Гарриет. Театральные постановки в этом доме начали ставить еще в начале прошлого века, когда лорд женился на какой-то актрисе, и та вынуждена была превратить свою работу в хобби. Ее правнучка, когда переделывала дом в отель, сохранила эту традицию. Летом в постановках участвуют обычно дети… помню я играла Белоснежку…  
  
— Но «Красная шапочка»? Фу-у…  
  
— Уймись, пожалуйста. Вот и занавес открывают.  
  
— Я не буду хлопать.  
  
— Ну и не надо. Джон, тебе хорошо видно?  
  
Джон бросил на нее взгляд «Спасибо, что напомнила, что я самый низкий в классе»:  
  
— Да, мам.  
  
— Может быть, сядешь поближе, на первый ряд?  
  
— Мне десять, а не пять, черт возьми!  
  
— Не говори «черт возьми». Джон?  
  
— Мам, а кто это?  
  
— Где? А, Красная шапочка… не знаю, дорогой, не встречала тут раньше этой девочки, но она очень симпатичная.   
  
— Она самая красивая девочка на свете!  
  
— Ой, наш Джонни влюбился!  
  
— Гарриет!  
  
— Влюбился в девчонку в красной шапке!  
  
— Гарри, не дразни брата… Джон, не обращай на нее внимания.  
  
Но он и не обращал. Он во все глаза смотрел на сцену, где, весело помахивавшая корзиной Красная шапочка отшивала Серого волка на голову ниже ее. Тот терялся и что-то мямлил, нервно поглядывая за занавес, очевидно, мечтая удрать как можно скорее. Похоже, в сценарии, что он учил, слова были не те. Из-за занавеса на Шапочку рассерженно шипела какая-то тетенька — то ли ее мама, то ли режиссер.   
  
Шапочке было наплевать. Она продолжала свое «По короткой пойдешь — к охотникам попадешь, а по длинной пойдешь — только хвост потеряешь».  
  
Джон невольно улыбнулся ее энтузиазму.   
  
Наконец Красная шапочка смилостивилась и отпустила измученного волка, пожелав ему вслед приятного аппетита, и сама убежала со сцены.  
  
Весь разговор Волка с Бабушкой Джон просидел как на иголках, дожидаясь, пока съеденная Бабушка прекратит бороться с Волком под большим одеялом и свернется клубочком, изображая его раздувшийся живот. На этом моменте Джон поджал губы и покачал головой — ладно бы, сама Шапочка, но Бабушка была больше его раза в три и наверное смогла бы справиться с ним одной левой.   
  
Наконец, на сцену снова вышла уже чем-то недовольная Шапочка, возможно ее наругала мама — та, которая, может быть, еще и режиссер. Шапочка плюхнулась на край кровати и, ткнув кулаком в «бабушкин» живот, то есть живот Волка, изображавшего Бабушку, спросила:  
  
— А почему ты такая толстая, бабушка?  
  
Волк снова что-то замямлил про болезнь.  
  
— Нехило тебя раздуло, — восхитилась Шапочка.  
  
— Да съешь ты ее уже! — на весь зал зашипела из-под одеяла Бабушка, снова получив тычок маленьким кулачком.   
  
Волк вскочил и принялся бегать за Шапочкой, но та явно не собиралась сдаваться без боя. В ход пошла корзинка, за ней стулья. Волк всхлипывал, но послушно продолжал бегать за ней, пока не увидел выскочившего на сцену Дровосека. Тогда он быстренько лег на пол и притворился мертвым, хоть Дровосек и топором-то взмахнуть не успел.   
  
Занавес задвинулся.  
  
Джон захлопал.  
  
Занавес внезапно открылся.  
  
Джон не знал, какая там должна быть сцена, но, увидев, как плачущего Волка обнимает, утешая, Дровосек, а Шапочка и Бабушка перетягивают друг у друга топор, захлопал еще громче, смахивая непрошенные слезы, катившиеся из глаз.  
  
Занавес снова задвинулся.  
  
— Какая невоспитанная девочка, — вздохнула рядом мама.  
  
— Что ты, мам, это было здорово.  
  
— Она ничего так, — согласилась Гарри. — Ну теперь-то мы можем идти на ужин?  
  
— Подожди, герои должны выйти на поклон.  
  
И в самом деле — занавес колыхнулся, и из-за него вылезли Волк с распухшим носом, смущенно улыбающийся Дровосек и Бабушка, без пенсне и в парике, съехавшим на одно ухо. Красной шапочки не было и Джону сразу стало скучно.   
  
Стоило разыскать ее и поблагодарить лично.  
  
Соскользнув со стула, Джон выбрался в проход и вышел из зала.  
  
Роль гримерки исполняла соседняя комната, смежная с залом, пробраться в которую можно было и из коридора, но главной героини там не было, только снова всхлипывающий Волк, около которого на корточках сидели «режиссер» и пожилая женщина, утешавшие его.   
  
Джон отправился дальше. Вряд ли Шапочка ушла далеко — ведь ей надо переодеться, тем более скоро ужин, а по субботам на ужин всегда дают сливочный пудинг и фруктовое желе в красивых вазочках. Кто ж откажется от такого? Значит, она где-то в Доме, надо лишь найти где.   
  
Джон неплохо знал отель — они каждое лето приезжали сюда на месяц или около того.  
  
Оглядев холл, библиотеку, столовую, заглянув под лестницу и прошмыгнув на кухню, откуда его тут же прогнали, чтоб под ногами не вертелся, он решил, что здесь девочке спрятаться негде. Следующим на очереди был второй этаж.   
  
На втором этаже располагались спальни хозяев и тех гостей, что приезжали по одному или вдвоем и хотели быть подальше от суеты и детей — писатели, врачи и люди с нервным заболеванием. В разных концах длинного коридора находились две зоны отдыха с диванами, креслами и журнальными столиками. Но ни в одной из них Шапочки не было.   
  
Оставалось лишь одно место — чердак, на который вела небольшая дверь с площадки боковой лестницы. Он знал, что Шапочка там, он чувствовал это!  
  
Поэтому подошел осторожно, не скрипнув ни единой половицей, стараясь не напугать.  
  
Он думал, что девочка расстроилась и теперь прячется или даже плачет.  
  
Девочка, присев перед дверью на корточки, взламывала шпилькой замок.  
  
Джон поднял брови и задумчиво привалился к стене. Он думал, что успокоит актрису, намекнет на сегодняшний десерт и они вместе спустятся на ужин. Но она явно была занята делом. Однако Джон также знал, что простой шпилькой этот замок не откроешь: он был старинным и мудреным, не то, что какая-нибудь ерунда типа той, что висит на почтовом ящике. Девочка, поковырявшись еще немного, очевидно, тоже пришла к такому выводу, а потому вытащила из волос заколку с бабочкой и попыталась снова. Непослушные черные локоны, теперь не сдерживаемые ничем, упали ей на лоб, и у Джона что-то тихо екнуло внутри. Замок скрипел под напором заколок, но не открывался, Шапочка раздраженно шипела и сдувала со лба липнущие пряди. Повозившись еще пару минут, она поднялась на ноги и, обернувшись, вежливо спросила:  
  
— На что пялимся?  
  
В данный момент Джон пялился на длиннющие ноги с худыми коленками, которые не прикрывала короткая красная юбочка, но не говорить же об этом? К тому же, разыскивая актрису, он как-то не задумывался о том, что она может быть не слишком ему рада.   
  
— Я… я хотел сказать, что из тебя вышла потрясающая Шапочка.  
  
Девочка прищурилась, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, но Джон хоть и улыбался, но искренне, без издевки или насмешки.   
  
— Ладно, — сказала она и вернулась к замку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— А то не видно…  
  
— Но зачем тебе на чердак?  
  
— Там должны быть пауки. Много пауков.  
  
Джон удивленно вытаращился. Девчонки из его класса при одном слове «паук» начинали визжать и забираться с ногами на стулья. Впрочем, о том, что эта — особенная, он уже давно догадался.  
  
— В саду полно пауков.   
  
— Но там также полно свидетелей.  
  
— Я не знал, что охота на пауков — это преступление, — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Это смотря для чего ты их собираешься использовать.   
  
Джон нахмурил лоб:  
  
— Ты собираешься отомстить Бабушке! — осенило его.  
  
— А ты не такой уж дурак, — протянула Шапочка, продолжая активно ковыряться в замке.  
  
— Зачем? То есть, за что?  
  
— Это мой брат, Майкрофт…  
  
— Какое дурацкое имя…  
  
— А я — Шерлок, — сказала девочка насмешливо, и он прикусил язык. — И никаких сокращений.  
  
Джон понимающе хмыкнул и кивнул. Гарри тоже уже второй год не откликалась ни на какой другой вариант имени, кроме полного. Правда еще он иногда звал ее «занозой», а она его — «козявкой», но об этом симпатичной девчонке знать не обязательно  
  
— А я — Джон.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Это имя вышито на кармане твоей футболки.  
  
— О! — восхитился он. — Так что там с братом?  
  
— Он уговорил меня сыграть эту чертову Шапку! В юбке и чепчике. Но моим условием было, что он тогда сыграет бабушку…  
  
Джон понимающе кивнул: заставить брата напялить старушечью ночнушку, парик и чепчик — это действительно хорошая шутка.  
  
— Но он же сыграл?  
  
— Да, но у меня еще и фотографии были! А он украл пленку!  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Это было бы потрясающее средство шантажа, — печально вздохнула Шерлок и отбросила заколку. — Он бы все сделал, лишь бы его друзья по колледжу никогда их не увидели.   
  
Это Джон мог понять — сам не раз выманивал у Гарри что-нибудь нужное или интересное, угрожая, что расскажет маме, с кем она целовалась за школой после уроков.   
  
— Ладно, — сказал он и достал из кармана джинсов связку ключей с прикрепленной к ним блесной. Перебрав половину, он снял один из них со связки — тяжелый, заржавелый — и присел рядом с девчонкой:  
  
— Дай я.  
  
— Ух ты, — сказала Шерлок.  
  
— Ага, — гордо выдохнул Джон, проворачивая старый механизм. — Почти от всех помещений, даже от кладовой есть.   
  
Ключ от кладовой был его особой гордостью — именно там в большой стеклянной банке хранились черничные леденцы. Эти леденцы лежали на маленькой кухоньке каждого домика — в синих стеклянных конфетницах, но те, что он таскал из кладовой, всегда казались ему слаще.  
  
Дверь скрипнула и распахнулась.   
  
На чердаке хранилось все то, что убиралось с глаз долой из Большого дома последние лет, наверное, пятьдесят. Или сто.   
  
Огромный старый шкаф, напомнивший ворота в Нарнию, сундуки, чемоданы, кресла с вылезшими пружинами и колченогие табуреты. В прошлые свои исследования Джон нашел здесь немало занимательных вещей.   
  
Щелкнув выключателем, он пропустил Шерлок вперед.   
  
Охота на пауков началась.   
  
В качестве места дислокации добычи они решили использовать красный чепчик, а когда он наполнился, Джон вспомнил о пакете из-под чипсов, который еще в машине он засунул в карман. Пакет едва ли заполнился наполовину, когда пауки на чердаке закончились. Возможно, десяток малышей и прятался где-нибудь по углам, но найти их, перепуганных, сейчас не представлялось возможным.   
  
— Маловато, — нахмурилась Шерлок, подхватывая почти вывалившегося из чепчика паука поперек туловища и запихивая его обратно.   
  
— Больше всего паутин в зарослях сирени, что у южного входа, около беседок и под крышами домиков. Ужин уже десять минут как начался. Нас никто не увидит.   
  
Девчонка нахмурилась, взгляд ее выражал сомнение:  
  
— Если хоть кто-нибудь произнесет при Майке мое имя и слово «паук» в одном предложении…  
  
— Сегодня на десерт сливочный пудинг, — авторитетно заявил Джон: — Никто и не вспомнит о твоем существовании, пока не будет съедена последняя ложка. А пауки там просто потрясающие. С теннисный мяч.  
  
Конечно, он имел ввиду настольный теннис, но глаза у Шерлок загорелись.  
  
— Нам нужна будет лестница.  
  
— Я знаю, где хранится одна.   
  
Они лазали до полной темноты, но даже и тогда, пропустив поток постояльцев, медленно разбредающихся после ужина из Большого дома по своим маленьким домам, совершили еще несколько рейдов, подсвечивая себе фонариками, пока, упав с лестницы, Джон не распорол себе руку о торчавший из стены домика гвоздь.   
  
Зашипев, он немного попрыгал на одном месте, зажимая рану ладонью и боясь посмотреть.   
  
— Ох ты ж блин, — выдавил он через несколько секунд, надеясь, что его голос не прозвучал как мышиный писк. — Да что б меня…  
  
— Подними повыше, и дай я посвечу, — скомандовала Шерлок.   
  
— Не надо, — возразил Джон, чувствуя, как по пальцам струится теплая жидкость, — там кровь…  
  
— Ну и что? Можно подумать, я какая-нибудь… Да подними ты руку!  
  
«Какая-нибудь — кто?» — хотел уточнить Джон, но не по-девчачьи сильные пальцы уже вцепились в его руку, впихнув под мышку живой, шебаршащийся сотней маленьких ножек пакет, и куда-то поволокли.   
  
— А чепчик? — заволновался он.  
  
— У меня, — сердито буркнула Шерлок над ухом. — Топай давай.   
  
Они продирались сквозь кусты и перешагивали небольшие канавы, что использовались для стока вод при сильных осенних ливнях. Через пару минут, когда Джон окончательно запутался, а болеть почти перестало, Шерлок вывела его к темному домику и, усадив на ступеньку крыльца, зажгла свет на веранде.   
  
— Покажи. — Он показал. — Царапина!  
  
Но мальчишка не собирался обесценивать боевую рану.   
  
— Жутко больно. И кровь идет.  
  
Шерлок закатила глаза:  
  
— Сиди здесь.   
  
Она вернулась через пару минут — без пакета, без чепчика, но зато с маленькой аптечной коробкой. Села на ступеньку рядом, зажав юбку между ног и потянув пострадавшую руку Джона себе на колени. Тот отвел взгляд, стараясь не смотреть и чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается что-то яркое и свежее, будто в груди вдруг забурлил гейзер. Его руку чем-то поливали, вытирали кровь, залепляли рану пластырем, но он ничего не чувствовал и почти не понимал, что собственно происходит, пока эти чудесные пальцы касались его руки, которая, черт возьми, лежала на ее голых коленках. Да ему никто в классе… да что там в классе — во всей школе никто в такое не поверит.  
  
Они замерли на ступеньках, ему пора было уходить, но он все тянул, не желая расставаться.  
  
— Ну, пока.  
  
— Да, пока.  
  
— Еще встретимся.  
  
— Ну разумеется, встретимся.  
  
— Как насчет завтра?  
  
— Завтра?  
  
— Да, я подумал… может быть, ты любишь головастиков?  
  
В маленьком домике, одном из двух десятков, окружавших Большой дом, было темно. Мама еще не вернулась с ужина, сестра, скорее всего, носилась неизвестно где, и Джона это вполне устраивало.  
  
Он медленно поднимался на второй этаж, боясь расплескать то чувство, что зародилось в его груди еще тогда, на ступеньках, или даже чуть раньше, когда он придерживал Шерлок на лестнице, утыкаясь носом ей в коленки и старательно не смотря вверх, что бы ни дай бог не заглянуть под юбку. Странное чувство. Это не была яркая радость, как если бы ему подарили радиоуправляемую модель самолета, или восторг, что возникает и щемит в груди тогда, когда над городом взмывает вверх салют, рассыпаясь снопом искр.   
  
Это было что-то более глубокое, совершенно особенное, более спокойное, более постоянное. Как будто он увидел чудо. Или нет, еще не увидел, а только стоял на пороге, перед дверью, еще не решаясь открыть, но точно зная, что оно там и оно изменит весь его мир. То самое чувство, которое испытывал он, глядя ночами в черный квадрат окна и мечтая о несбыточном. О том, что он может стать великим ученым и открыть что-то этакое, или стать врачом и уехать в Африку, чтобы кого-нибудь спасать — говорят, там всегда есть, кого спасать…  
  
Но и это не совсем то. То, что было сейчас, было глубже и вместе с тем — гораздо реальнее, чем бесплодные мечтания. От него дрожали колени, потела спина и хотелось целоваться.   
  
Остановившись на предпоследней ступеньке, Джон подумал, что больше никогда не будет носить портфель за Роуз или делиться с Элен жвачкой. Эти выводы были как-то связаны с тем самым чувством, но он еще не совсем понимал как.   
  
Поднявшись наверх, он упал на свою кровать вниз лицом и зарылся носом в подушку, и замер, еле дыша. Чувство росло внутри, бурлило и пенилось как шампанское, что открывали дома по праздникам, грозило выплеснуться и затопить все.  
  
Джон ни о чем не думал, ни о чем не мечтал, он лежал тихо-тихо и вспоминал, как тонкие нити паутинки запутались в волосах Шерлок. Он и не знал, сколько прошло времени, но вдруг понял, что в комнате не один, что кто-то включил верхний свет и даже, кажется, пытается разговаривать с ним, Джоном.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Ты где был? Мама была уверена, что десерт ты не пропустишь.   
  
— Не хочу есть, — пробормотал он в подушку.  
  
— Ты чего тут, порыдать решил? — подозрительно спросила Гарри, склоняясь над его кроватью.  
  
— Что? Нет.  
  
— А зачем тогда пытаешься задушить себя подушкой?  
  
Джон поднял голову и недовольно посмотрел на сестру, подкрашивающую глаза тушью. Ее короткие синие волосы, мокрые после душа, торчали тонкими иголочками во все стороны, делая ее похожей на ежа. Джон фыркнул и пожал плечами. К счастью, Гарри относилась к тем сестрам, что могли завалить тебя вопросами, но вряд ли были готовы дождаться ответа хотя бы на один.  
  
— Ладно, я пошла, — усмехнулась она, присаживаясь на подоконник. — Если мама будет спрашивать…  
  
— …то ты спишь, — привычно закончил за нее Джон. Правда, на самом деле отвечая маме, он обычно добавлял слово «наверное», таким образом снимая с себя ответственность за ложь, делая ее как бы и не ложью, а так, предположением.   
  
Гарри подмигнула, перекинула длиннющие ноги через подоконник, и, ухватившись за решетку, по которой полз к свету дикий виноград, спрыгнула вниз.   
  
Джон встал только чтобы раздеться и снова лег, но не спалось. Не спалось, не лежалось и не думалось, он крутился с боку на бок под тонкой простыней и волновался так, будто завтра ему как минимум надо было баллотироваться в премьер-министры.   
  
И сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Будильник в наручных часах запиликал требовательно: приоткрыв один глаз, Джон глянул на время и подскочил.   
  
Гарри спала одетая, лежа на неразобранной кровати. Джон даже не слышал, когда она вернулась, но полагал, что встанет она не раньше, чем к обеду. Мама тоже поднимется часа через три. А вот Шерлок будет ждать его через пятнадцать минут у своего домика.   
  
Почистить зубы, надеть футболку, шорты, кроссовки и гарриным способом вылезти через окно. Добежать до старых кустов сирени, продраться сквозь них, оставив на каком-то сучке кусочек кожи, чертыхнуться и, споткнувшись на ровном месте, вывалиться на площадку перед домиком, под удивленным взглядом предмета обожания… эээ… то есть нет, под удивленным взглядом Шерлок. Буркнуть «Сдобрыутр» и усесться на ступеньки, где вчера предмет обож… эээ… Шерлок изображала Флорис Найтингейл.   
  
Шерлок лазила по перилам веранды спокойно спящего дома. На ней были белые шорты, футболка и тенниски. Волосы непослушно торчали во все стороны, будто этим утром она и не вспоминала о расческе.   
  
Буркнув что-то приветственное в ответ, она села рядом. Достала откуда-то два яблока, протерев о край футболки, одно молча протянула ему.   
  
Они сидели, похрустывая, ждали неизвестного чего. Точнее, Шерлок, наверное, знала, а Джону было просто наплевать, что там, когда ее коленка была так близко от его ноги.   
  
Вдруг где-то наверху зазвонил старый будильник — дребезжа и подпрыгивая на железных ножках. Кто-то замычал, уронил будильник, выключил его, встал, заскрипев половицами и, похоже, вышел из комнаты.   
  
Шерлок замерла, прижав палец к губам. Джон перестал хрустеть.  
  
Сверху, нарушая утренние покой и тишину, раздался визг, переходящий в вопль, а после небольшой передышки — очевидно этому кому-то потребовалось набрать еще воздуха в грудь — проклятья в адрес Шерлок и обещания скорой расправы.   
  
Но последнее Джон слышал уже плохо: схватив его за не пострадавшую во вчерашних приключениях руку, Шерлок волокла его обратно в кусты, а через них — к старой мельнице и заросшему тиной пруду. По пути она не переставала смеяться, заражая своим настроением Джона. Тот примерно понимал, что произошло, но не знал одного — куда можно было спрятать такое количество лохматых монстров, да еще так, чтобы за ночь они не расползлись? Упав на траву перед мельницей, Шерлок рассмеялась еще громче, потом постаралась отдышаться, но не выдержала и рассмеялась снова:  
  
— Представь, — хихикала она, сгибаясь пополам, — представь, что встаешь ты утром, ни о чем не подозревая, проходишь в ванную, открываешь аптечный шкафчик, чтобы достать новую зубную пасту, а оттуда…  
  
Джон зажмурился, представляя поток пауков, хлынувших из-за белых дверок.   
  
— Думаю, дома тебе лучше не показываться, — авторитетно заявил он, восхищенно глядя на девчонку: таких проказ он еще не устраивал, это же был принципиально новый уровень!  
  
Они провели на старом озере весь день, другие отдыхающие тут и не показывались, только с проходящей неподалеку тропинки изредка слышались их голоса. Да и кого может заинтересовать почти развалившаяся мельница да заросший тиной пруд, если рядом, буквально в каких-то пяти минутах ходьбы плескалось теплое море? Джон тоже хотел на море, но еще больше он хотел быть рядом с Шерлок. Они ловили лягушек и головастиков пластиковыми пакетами. Залезали на дикую яблоню и лежали на ее толстых ветках, чуть раскачиваясь, пока Джон не сорвался и не полетел в воду. Отмывали его от тины в старом фонтанчике, брызгаясь друг на друга водой. Совершили набег на кухню, стащив через окно пару кусков пирога. И уже когда сумерки начали сгущаться в плотные тени под кронами деревьев и в углах беседок, они решили рискнуть и спуститься к морю по тропинке, что шла в стороне от асфальтированной дорожки, которой предпочитали пользоваться большинство отдыхающих, возвращающихся в это время с пляжа в Большой дом — ужинать.   
  
На песчаный пляж они также не пошли, взяли правее и вышли на камни. Огромные валуны, обточенные водой и заросшие ракушками, в малиновом отблеске солнца походили на застывшую спину дракона, то тут, то там выглядывающую из пены прибоя.   
  
Джон немного поплавал, показывая Шерлок все, на что был способен, потом улегся на еще не остывшие камни рядом с ней. Девчонка в воду не полезла, только ноги замочила, добираясь до валуна. Джон подумывал о том, чтобы ухватить ее за щиколотки да стащить в волны, но потом решил, что дело, наверное, в том, что она без купальника, а какая девчонка пойдет купаться просто так, когда тебе уже десять? Мальчишкам с этим проще. К тому же, ему не хотелось получить пяткой по лбу от девчонки, которая на полголовы выше него. И он оставил Шерлок в покое, радуясь возможности немного отдохнуть. Вместе с тем, включилось его любопытство.  
  
— Ты как, собираешься возвращаться сегодня домой?   
  
Шерлок покосилась на него краем глаза и вздохнула, поджав губы:  
  
— Придется, а то мать поднимет на ноги всех, до кого сможет добраться, включая местное отделение МИ-6.  
  
— Не уверен, что здесь есть отделение МИ-6, — протянул Джон, переворачиваясь на спину. Небо было потрясающе красивым, будто кто-то размешал в большой синей чаше арбузный сок и молоко.  
  
— Они бы открыли по такому поводу.   
  
— А как же брат? Думаешь, он уже забыл?  
  
— Майкрофт не забывает ничего. Но и ничего сделать мне не сможет, не сейчас, по крайней мере, когда мы на отдыхе, и мы все — милая среднестатистическая семья, — слащавым голоском пропищала Шерлок, видимо, передразнивая голос брата. — А к тому времени, когда мы вернемся домой, проступков накопится столько, что он просто не будет знать, за что взяться в первую очередь, — уже нормальным голосом добавила она и легла рядом.   
  
— За что ты так с ним?  
  
— Он вредный, — пожала плечами Шерлок. — А твой разве не такой?  
  
— У меня сестра.  
  
— О… Твои шорты.  
  
— А что с ними не так?   
  
— Они не новые, такие были популярны лет шесть назад, но тебе великоваты, так что достались, скорее всего, по наследству от брата. Мужские, как-никак.  
  
— Ух ты!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну ты и мозг, — восхитился Джон. — Но у меня и правда сестра. И у нее своеобразные вкусы в одежде, да и синие волосы к тому же.   
  
— Синие волосы? — задумчиво переспросила Шерлок.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Круто. А чем она их красит?  
  
Спустя полчаса застигнутый на месте преступления Джон, красный как рак, стоял понурившись перед отчитывающей его сестрой. Та потрясала бутыльком с краской и требовала ответа:  
  
— Зачем тебе это нужно?  
  
— Это не мне, — решил признаться Джон.  
  
— А кому?  
  
— Одной девчонке.  
  
— Она хочет покраситься в синий?  
  
Джон задумался. Вряд ли Шерлок собиралась красить себя. К тому же, ее черные локоны ни одна краска бы не взяла. Разве что эмаль. Но говорить сестре, что оттеночный шампунь, скорее всего, хоть и будет употреблен по назначению, но без ведома и желания, пожалуй, не стоило. Он уже был готов что-нибудь сочинить, когда сестра неожиданно смилостивилась и перестала пронизывать его рентгеновским взглядом.   
  
— Ладно. Можешь отлить сколько нужно.   
  
Поспешив закончить манипуляции с бутыльками, пока она не передумала, Джон счастливо выдохнул. Это напоминало ему квест — необходимо было везде ходить и собирать нужные предметы, отдавать их и получать очки и бонусы… Джон задумался о бонусах и улыбнулся.  
  
— О боже, ты похож на влюбленного идиота, — закатила глаза Гарри. — Оно хоть того стоит?  
  
— Она ужасно красивая.  
  
— Прям таки.  
  
— У нее черные волосы, такие… пушистые и глаза, как… как…  
  
— А сиськи?  
  
— Ей десять! — возмутился Джон.  
  
— Ну хоть ноги длинные?  
  
— От ушей, — с готовностью подтвердил он.   
  
Следующие пять дней он заходил в арендованный домик, только чтобы помыться и поспать. Шерлок, проводившая все время рядом с ним, наверное, тоже. В конце концов, его постоянное отсутствие обеспокоило маму, и его разбудили посреди ночи и привели на военный совет. Немного покочевряжившись — больше для порядка, он все же признался, что все свое время проводит с дочерью Холмсов и что беспокоиться не о чем.   
  
— Холмсы — люди приличные, — протянула мама, не раз встречавшаяся с ними за обедом.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил, зевая, Джон, никогда никого из них не видевший, не считая Шерлок.  
  
— Чем вы, говоришь, занимаетесь?  
  
— Исследуем окрестности, — как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами он и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ну, так что, я дальше спать пойду?   
  
— Иди, — махнула рукой мама, отпуская его.  
  
Джон подозревал, что она бы не сидела так спокойно, если б знала, где на самом деле проводит время ее сын и чем занимается. Но Джон старался не тревожить ее нервы лишний раз — с этим вполне справлялся новый пирсинг Гарри. Так что Джон предпочитал не упоминать, сколько раз нас этой неделе он был почти уверен, что наступили последние секунды его жизни. Собственно, он старался об этом даже не думать.  
  
Шерлок любила действовать с размахом. Поэтому за прошедшие дни они не только излазали весь Большой дом и его окрестности, чуть не доведя до сердечного приступа садовника и до умопомешательства — кухарку, у которой теперь ежедневно таинственным образом пропадали то пара булочек, то пара кусков пирога, но и взглянули на окружающий мир много шире. Исследовали старый грот — наверняка пиратский, и чуть не утонули во время прилива. Организовали штаб на балках старой мельницы с запасом яблок, газировки и печенья. Одолжив велосипеды, съездили в соседнюю деревню на парад воздушных шаров и чуть не прокатились зайцами на одном из них. Угнали совершенно случайно лошадь и потом долго искали ее хозяина. Довели до приступа бешенства старую свинью из соседнего поместья и два часа прятались от нее на дереве.   
  
Девочка явно городская, Шерлок относилась к животным с особым любопытством.   
  
Но сегодня было пасмурно, и Джон заявил, что Шерлок как хочет, а у него рыбалка — на заросшем пруду именно в такую погоду рыба клевала особенно хорошо. Они весь день просидели на старых досках маленького пирса. Джон ловил, а Шерлок ловко вскрывала рыбу перочинным ножиком и внимательно рассматривала внутренности. Так что на все вопросы мамы он мог, не соврав, ответить, что они рыбачат вместе.   
  
Но этот вечер должен был стать особенным.   
  
Он уговорил Шерлок залезть на крышу Большого дома и полюбоваться на звезды. Ночь, звезды, они вдвоем… все это должно быть весьма романтично, вот. То есть, в фильмах, которые любила мама, обязательно были такие моменты: со свечами, шампанским и горящим камином. Но сейчас для каминов было слишком жарко, шампанское им заменяла газировка, а жечь свечи на крыше не станет даже безумец. Джон решил, что темноты и звезд должно быть достаточно, тем более что он не собирался заходить так далеко, как герои маминых фильмов, боже, нет, конечно. Он просто хотел поцеловать Шерлок. Наконец-то нормально поцеловать. Он пытался всю неделю, но получалось все как-то не так — в самый решающий момент он или куда-то падал, или Шерлок его куда-нибудь тащила, или что-то случалось, а вчера, уже решившись, зажмурившись и потянувшись губами, он наткнулся на подсунутую ему рыбью морду… бэээ…   
  
Но сегодня все должно быть по-другому.   
  
Собственно, Джон думал о Свидании с большой буквы с обязательным Поцелуем с большой буквы. И при этой мысли у него в животе все начинало ныть и бултыхаться.   
  
После ужина он почистил заново зубы, надел новую футболку, почистил уши, вымыл ноги. Выдохнул, зажмурился, потряс головой и вышел из комнаты, чуть не впечатавшись лбом в косяк.  
  
Шерлок была такой… такой… Тут главное все не испортить. Потому что другой такой девчонки на свете не было и быть не могло.   
  
Они лежали на крыше и пялились в пока еще светлое небо.   
  
Джон чувствовал спиной выпирающие шляпки гвоздей и все время ерзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Шерлок лежала рядом, закинув руки за голову, медленно моргала и, кажется, собиралась уснуть.   
  
— Очень красиво, — сказал Джон, переводя дыхание. Он никак не мог решить — пора уже ее целовать или романтики еще маловато было.   
  
— Угу, — сказала она, переворачиваясь на живот и глядя уже вниз.   
  
— И тут здорово, да? — предпринял еще одну попытку Джон, переворачиваясь следом.  
  
— Ага. А чей это домик?  
  
— Который?  
  
— Слева, синий.  
  
Джон напряг память.   
  
— Там мистер Эркю живет. Такой седой старикашка в гавайской рубахе.   
  
— Тень на окне совсем не похожа на стариковскую.  
  
— Может, к нему пришли гости?  
  
— И ходят с фонариком по дому?  
  
— Может быть, выбило пробки?   
  
— Тогда бы и на крыльце лампочка погасла. И кстати. Разве сам мистер Эркю не должен быть на ужине?   
  
— Верно… — протянул Джон. Он сам выскочил из-за стола первым, но большинство будет сидеть еще минут сорок, наслаждаясь десертом, фруктами, вином и неспешными разговорами.   
  
— Тогда кто в его домике?  
  
Джон пожал плечами, забыв, что в темноте она не может его увидеть. И тут в его голову пришла замечательная мысль. Конечно, в фильмах охотно целовались при звездах и свечах, но еще больше поцелуев получают герои, мужественно боровшиеся с кем-нибудь. Парочка предположительных грабителей вполне могла подойти. Конечно, Джон не собирался ни с кем драться, но вполне мог, например, сбегать за помощью или даже громко закричать, привлекая внимание.   
  
— Идем и посмотрим, — сказал он и включил маленький фонарик, освещая люк.   
  
Пять минут спустя они уже прятались под окнами недалеко от крыльца. Чтобы увидеть лица грабителей, если они вдруг решат выйти раньше, чем вернется хозяин. Шиповник, разросшийся в почти непроходимые заросли, вцепился в футболку, нос чесался, а комары были готовы приступить к вечерней трапезе, влюбившись в его шею, но Джон терпел. Прошло минут пять, а, может, пятьдесят, когда на дорожке показался мистер Эркю, чья рубаха обжигала сетчатку кислотным зеленым даже в темноте. Шерлок насторожилась.  
  
— Пусть войдет.  
  
— Ок.  
  
— Если на него нападут, то я побегу в дом — отвлекать преступников, а ты — за подмогой.   
  
— Ага, — сказал Джон, а про себя подумал: «Вот еще».   
  
Мистер Эркю взошел на крыльцо, повозился с ключами, открывая дверь…   
  
Джон напрягся, готовясь к броску.  
  
…вошел, зажег свет…  
  
Услышав первый вопль, даже не разбирая, что там кричат, Джон перемахнул через перила веранды, ворвался внутрь, едва не снеся мистера Эркю, резко остановился и почувствовал, как в спину его толкнула не успевшая так быстро сориентироваться Шерлок.   
  
Они оказались посреди толпы. Толпы нарядных людей, вооруженных дуделками и бумажными колпаками. Они все мгновенно замолчали, и только какая-то малявка на руках у своей мамы продолжала хлопать в ладоши и скандировать:  
  
— Поз-дра-вля-ем! Поз-дра-вля-ем!  
  
Джон растеряно замер.   
  
Шерлок сориентировалась быстрее.   
  
Обхватив двумя руками старческую ладонь, она потрясла ее хорошенько, повторяя:  
  
— Поздравляем, очень за вас рады. Позвольте вас поздравить, — а потом привычно схватила Джона за руку и потянула за собой.   
  
Они бежали прочь от дома так быстро, что Джон сначала и не понял куда. И только увидев остов старой мельницы, догадался, остановился, задыхаясь от бега и смеха, и посмотрел на Шерлок. Покачал головой.  
  
— Что? — улыбаясь, спросила она.  
  
— Ничего, просто «позвольте вас поздравить», — и Джон снова рассмеялся.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулась в ответ, и тогда он просто наклонился и поцеловал ее в нежные и полные губы.   
  
Одна, две, три секунды…   
  
А потом развернулся и убежал.  
  
Сердце билось то тягуче, будто текла по его венам не кровь, а патока, то ускорялось до неровного быстрого ритма, будто решило потанцевать в его груди. Ноги подгибались, слабли в коленях и шли куда-то сами. Голова стала гелиевым шариком и болталась на тонкой ниточке где-то рядом со звездами. А с лица никак не могла сойти дурацкая улыбка.   
  
Волшебно.  
  
Потрясающе.  
  
Лучше, чем на американских горках.  
  
Джон постоял перед домом минут пять, не желая входить и разрушать то удивительное, что сияло внутри. Потом еще пять. И еще. Потом уселся на ступеньки, обхватив себя руками, решив, что пожалуй, может здесь и переночевать.   
  
Но ему не дали.   
  
И почему взрослые вечно во все вмешиваются?  
  
На крыльцо вдруг выскочила мама и принялась его поднимать, тормошить и о чем-то спрашивать. Джон недовольно и недоуменно отбивался, не понимая.   
  
— Все нормально, все нормально. Ничего не случилось… нет, я ничего не курил… и не пил тоже. Мам, ты вообще о чем? Я не знакомился ни с какими мужчинами… нет, меня никто… что, мам, какого черта? Что значит, где я был? Я был с дочкой Холмсов. Да, мы… друзья, да… — И тут до него наконец дошло: — Что значит «У Холмсов нет дочери»?  
  
— У мистера и миссис Холмс нет дочери — ни родной, ни приемной, ни племянницы… у них два сына Майкрофт и Шерлок.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Джон провалялся в кровати всю ночь, утро, день и вечер. Кажется, он вставал попить и в туалет, но не помнил этого. Возможно, на каком-то этапе он заснул, но опять же этого не помнил. Последнее, что осталось в памяти — как он успокаивает мать, успевшую себя накрутить и навоображать себе непонятно что. Гарри сказала, что у него шок:  
  
— У меня тоже было что-то подобное, когда я все поняла, — сказала она.  
  
«Поняла что?» — хотел спросить Джон, но ему было лень.   
  
Сестра откармливала его чипсами. И к вечеру вся кровать уже была в колючих, пахнущих солью и перцем крошках.   
  
В тот момент, когда закончилась двухлитровая бутылка газировки, Джон решил, что нужно что-то делать.   
  
Он тихонько встал, обулся и вылез из окна, цепляясь за решетку винограда.   
  
Путь до домика Шерлок… точнее, Шерлока, он мог бы пройти с закрытыми глазами. Вот только не знал, в какой комнате тот спит. А потому набрал на дорожке пригоршню гравия и стал кидать в первое приглянувшееся окно второго этажа, громко шипя:  
  
— Шерлок… Шерлок…  
  
Окно приоткрылось, и в него выглянуло круглое лицо с рыжим хохолком надо лбом. При мысли, что два дня назад этот хохолок еще был пего-синим, Джон улыбнулся. Лицо нахмурилось еще больше. Осмотрело его внимательно — от незавязанных стоптанных кроссовок на босу ногу до кошмара на голове. Что-то решило и буркнуло:  
  
— Шерлок ночует в палатке за домом, — и закрыло окно.  
  
Палатка за домом светилась изнутри — там еще не спали. Скромно пошаркав ногтем по брезенту, но не дождавшись реакции, Джон расстегнул молнию входа, заполз внутрь, закрыл за собой и лишь тогда посмотрел на Шерлока.   
  
Тот в одних трусах лежал на животе и при свете закрепленного на крыше палатки фонарика рассматривал иллюстрированную энциклопедию — страницу про рептилий. Джон немного посопел и решительно лег рядом, вглядываясь в лицо своего друга и, чего уж лгать себе, своей первой любви. Тот из-под спутанных на лбу прядей глядел хмуро, и Джону даже показалось, что глаза и нос у него красные, будто он весь день спал на ярком солнце… или плакал. От этой мысли неприятно защемило в груди, и Джон пододвинулся еще ближе, коснувшись своим плечом его.   
  
Шерлок отвернулся.   
  
Джон толкнул его плечом еще раз.  
  
И еще, притиснувшись ближе, почти навалившись.   
  
Наконец, Шерлок не выдержал и толкнул его плечом в ответ.   
  
Джон толкнул еще раз.   
  
Шерлок двинул локтем.   
  
Джон усмехнулся и толкнул сильнее, переворачивая Шерлока на спину и сразу, пока тот не очухался, сел на него сверху и принялся щекотать его ребра.   
  
Шерлок шипел, пищал и отбивался, дрыгая ногами, но Джон знал, что победа всегда за настойчивым.  
  
Наконец, Шерлок не выдержал и, расхохотавшись, сам полез пальцами Джону под футболку, разыскивая уязвимые места. Пришла очередь Джона вертеться угрем, гогоча во все горло. Наконец, обессилев, он свалился на спину, прижимая руки к бокам и не давая Шерлоку добраться до подмышек. Но тот уже и сам был не в силах мстить другу дальше. Они полежали пару минут, переводя дыхание, а потом Шерлок спросил:  
  
— Ты и вправду принял меня за девчонку?   
  
— На тебе была юбка, — начал оправдываться Джон. — И бабочка в волосах!  
  
— Да раньше в театре вообще одни мужики играли!   
  
— А как ты вообще узнал? Что я подумал, что ты… — Джон замялся и замолчал.  
  
— Ну это было несложно: весь ужин твоя мама допрашивала моих родителей на предмет несуществующей дочери, а потом ты не пришел, и я совместил это и м-м-м… вчерашний вечер.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Джон, — я был идиотом.   
  
— Можно подумать, это новость.   
  
Они полежали еще немного, но какой-то черт тянул и тянул Джона за язык, и наконец он не выдержал:  
  
— А из тебя получилась классная девчонка.  
  
И тут же получил тычок локтем под ребра.  
  
— Ай!  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Да нет, действительно классная!   
  
  
_Сорок лет спустя_  
  
Под старыми мостками тихо плескалась вода. Джон лежал на животе, чувствуя кожей прохладные, еще не успевшие нагреться доски. В метре от него сидел в шезлонге Шерлок — в легких шортах, расстегнутой рубашке и сланцах. Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, он читал в журнале статью о новейших открытиях в области органической химии и правил ее по ходу зеленой ручкой, хмыкая и что-то бормоча.   
  
Доски заскрипели под легкими шагами. Джон приподнял голову и улыбнулся дочери. Энн села на край мостков и опустила ноги в прохладную воду, придержав юбки легкого белого платья, пока еще скрывавшего ее положение.   
  
— Ни за что не поверите, что я нашла, разбирая чердак.  
  
Шерлок отвлекся от статьи и приподнял брови, что означало «слушаю тебя внимательно». Дочь протянула ему небольшой потрепанный листочек пожелтевшей бумаги. Приглядевшись, Шерлок застонал и зажмурился. Приподнявшись, Джон забрал у него листок и тут же расхохотался. Фотография была старой и черно-белой, но тем не менее узнать братьев Холмсов было не трудно, хотя тот, что пониже, был в чепце и юбочке, второй в кудлатом седом парике и древней старушечьей ночной рубашке.   
  
— Полагаю, это до сих пор прекрасное средство для шантажа. Не уверен насчет дяди Майкрофта, но относительно твоего отца — уж точно.  
  
— Я ужасно хочу услышать эту историю, — загорелась Энн.   
  
— Ни за что, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Полагаю, начать можно с того, — будто не заметив его слов, начал Джон, — что я целую неделю считал твоего отца самой классной в мире девчонкой…


End file.
